


Found Her at Sweetwater

by IntoTheDarkDepths



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheDarkDepths/pseuds/IntoTheDarkDepths
Summary: Archie's fourteen year old cousin Carly, had come to stay with him and his dad for a while durring her mother's time in rehab. For the first week, she's avoided most people. But after a tramatic experience, things change. Especially after the person who first found her, relates all too well to herself.





	1. She Came to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fanfic, and I have been dying to write it. I really hope you guys like it because I fell in love with this story as soon as it came to my mind. Enjoy.

Archie and Fred sat on the couch awaiting the arrival of their new guest. Fred's sister Diana had been a heavy drinker for a while now, but until a few months back, she had help from numerous boyfriends. Now she had gone to rehab, leaving her daughter Carly to fend for herself. A knock on the door startled them as for they had sat in silence for the past twenty minutes.  
They both walked over to the door and Fred reached for the doorknob. And there at their front door stood a girl, with wavy blonde hair the length of her shoulders, wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and black Converse sneakers. Hanging from her shoulder was a fully-stuffed duffle bad, and on her back was a backpack that looked to heavy for a girl her size.  
"Hey, Carly," Fred said while moving out of the way for her to walk in.  
"Hi." She she said quietly, as if it was her first conversation. She walked in and looked around a little.  
"Hey, um, I'm Archie," he said awkwardly. She nodded and looked over at him. He smiled, so did Fred, but she didn't, nor did she frown. She just akwardly nodded. Then a set of words broke the silence.  
"Where do I sleep?" She asked.  
"Um, we haven't had time to set up the guest bedroom yet, so for the first few nights, the couch will have to do. She nodded. It was 7:00 and the sun was was just setting.  
"Um, I made some spaghetti, you hungry?" Fred asked.  
"Uh, sure." She responded. 

Dinner was akward. Archie mentioned he played football and wrote music, Fred said he worked construction, and that he apologizes for not being such a good cook.  
"So, what is up with you," Archie said trying to be polite. "what do you like?"  
She thought for a bit. "I uh, read I guess. Um, I play a little guiar, and I'm basically like any other teenage girl." She said, twirling the spaghetti on her fork.  
"Well that's cool, maybe you and Archie could jam out together." Fred said. Carly nodded.  
The rest of the night was quiet. As soon as Carly lied down on the couch, she was out.

The next day was Sunday. Fred had to head into work, and Archie had planned on metting up at Pops with Betty, Veronica, and Jughead. Fred didn't want her to spend her first day in Riverdale alone so, she came with Archie.

Everyone else was already there. The bell of Pop's door rang and they looked over at him. Archie and Carly walked over to the table.  
"Guys, this is my cousin Carly, um, Carly this is-"  
"Veronica Lodge," she cut in. "nice to meet you."  
Archie continued, "And this is-"  
"Betty Copper," Betty said, again cutting him off, and making him sound idiotic.  
Archie gestured to Jughead. "And this is-"  
"Jughead, yes, my name is Jughead."  
He expected nothing less than a confused look, and that's what he got.  
Archie went to sit down. Carly pointed of to the stools at the counter and held up a copy of A Wrinkle in Time. "I'm gunna go sit over there."  
"Okay," he said.

They must have spent a while in there because they had arived at noon, and the dinner rush had begun. Soon everyone parted ways and Archie and Carly were on their way home. 

A week past and Carly had started to blend in at school with the ninth graders. Sometimes they would see eachother in the halls, but both actively shunned eachother. It wasn't that they wern't talking, it's just that they didn't talk much to eachother. 

About a week after that, Archie had planned to meet up with Betty, Veronica, and Jughead until late that evening. Fred also was out working until 10, therefore, Carly had stayed home.  
The hadn't told many people, but she drew, quite well actually. She had decided to go to Sweetwater after school. She heard it was beautiful. 

They must have ended their session at Pops because Jughead had been around the river at this time. It was all quiet, except for the heavy breathing of a girl. 

He made his way through the trees and saw a girl with tears streaming down her face, sitting against a tree, knees pulled to her chest, holding her arms around them firmly. Jughead's eyes widened, "Carly?"


	2. Down by the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very heartbreaking chapter, so please be prepared. Carly suffers after a traumatic experience, but now she knows who she can trust, at least a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me to write because of the subject matter, and it may be a diffult subject to read about aswell. I definitely think this is going to be one of the more deep and meaningful fanfics out there.

Earlier that day...

"Carly, you going to be alright tonight?" Archie asked. He was getting ready to walk to Pop's with Betty who was waiting at the door.

"I'm good," she said while rereading A Wrinkle in Time.  
"I'll be back around nine alright?" He said.  
A distracted "Okay" emerged from the living room. The door shut. He was gone. Immediately, Carly got up, packed her sketchbook in her backpack, along with her phone and her book, careful not to forget her colored pencils. 

Carly wasn't only a good drawer, she was an amazing artist. In the pages of her sketchbook, there was an abundance of mythical creatures so intricate they looked realistic. 

She looked outside to make sure Betty and Archie were too far to notice her sneak out. She headed to Sweetwater, at the edge of the river, in just perfect view of the bridge and the glistening water underneath. The pulled out her sketchbook, and started drawing. 

Soon she had realized she had been there for hours because it was starting to get dark. She started packing up her things, and the heard two voices in the distance. It was Chuck Clayton and Reggie Mantle, doing god knows what. She'd heard they were some popular jocks, but Chuck got kicked off of the football team for harassing some girl.

She heard them part ways wile one approached. She tried picking up her things as quickly as she could but before she knew it, she could see a shadowy figure towering an over her, at first she couldn't tell who it was, but then as he approached further into the moonlight, she could see that it was Chuck. 

She pulled the backpack on and tried to move past him, but he moved into her path.

"Wait, you're Andrew's cousin right?" He asked. She could hear the smirk that formed on his face as he said this. 

"Can you move?" Carly said with spite.  
"Yea, the freshman, with the mother in rehab."  
"Leave me alone, Chuck." She said as she managed to get past him. But he followed her.  
"Hey," he said loud, but she ignored him. "Hey!" He grabbed her right shoulder with a firm grip.  
"Chuck, let go." He pushed her back, her backpack fell off and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on a tree. 

"Now why do you have to be like that, huh?" He asked. She was still holding onto her throbbing head. He knelt down and stroked her hair. She pushed his arm away, but his hand sprang back fast enough for his and to be full of her hair. "I've had enough of your group of misfits. You know Archies little friend Betty? Oh hell, she's crazy." He pulled her hair tighter. "Oh, and her and her buddy Veronica got me suspended. Come to think of it, Jughead did punch me across the face. But I still won that fight." He smiled and let go of her hair, moving his hand down to hat cheek. It was dark, but the reflection of the moonlight off the river allowed them to see each others faces. She moved her arm to push his hand away but it got stopped mid-motion by his.

His grip on her arm was strong, he twisted it, and she yelped in pain.  
"Chuck, please," she said. 

He pulled her arm closer to himself until her whole back was on the wet grass. He had managed somehow to unzip both his and her jeans. Her other hand reached for his but it was no use, he was an athlete. She began to feel the pulling of her jeans coming off. 

"Chuck, please." She begged. "Chuck, stop, please."  
He didn't say a word, but started to pull down her panties. In the faint light, you could see a smirk appear on his face. It was sickening.

It was only at the point where she couldn't breath that she had realized how heavy he was. Shen she felt him inside of her, she started hyperventilating, as tears rushed down her cheeks. He didn't seem to care, he just kept moving. You could see the pain in her eyes, the way her fists tightened up, you could tell she was frightened. She was shaking, and her heavy breaths became heavier and heavier, it seemed like he had too. The pain of him inside of her became unbearable, like it was on fire. 

It was about 60 degrees that night, but she was sweating as if it was 95. Tears still streaming down her face, still hyperventilating, she had finally felt him pull out. The pain was excruciating. There was no point in having to hold her down anymore because she already couldn't breath. 

The heard the zipper of his jeans and felt her panties being pulled up, along with her jeans. After cooling her breath, Carly felt his hand on her waist. 

"You're welcome," he said. And those two words replayed in her brain until after he left. She moved up against the tree, hugging her knees. She had managed the tears, but she still couldn't control her breathing. 

Suddenly hearing footsteps, she looked up, it was dark, but she could still see the reflection off of the who metal pins on Jughead's hat. 

"Carly?" He asked. You could hear the legitimate worry in his voice. By now Carly had managed to regain control her her breath, so she began to get up, but Jughead already knelt down beside her. He reached over to put his hand on her shoulder, but as soon as she felt a light touch, she took a heavy breath and started trembling. He quickly moved his hand away from her, realizing something was wrong.

"Carly, what the hell happened."  
She looked up at him, she could have told him right then and there, but she barely knew him. She had met him once and they had not even spoke a conversation. She wiped the tears from her face and got up off of the ground, Jughead two seconds after her.  
She reached to get her backpack, but even as light as it was right now, it pained her right shoulder enough to grab it in pain and drop her bag. Jughead rushed over, though she was only a few feet away.  
She picked up her backpack with her other arm. Then it occurred to her that Archie said he'd be back at nine.  
"Jughead, what time is it?" She asked.  
"Eight forty five, why? Carly, will you please tell me what's going on?"  
"Crap. Crap, he's going to kill me," she murmured to herself. "Um, Jughead, I need a ride." He looked at her and she still had tears in her eyes. 

"Uh, okay." He said. He pointed to an old beat up Ford truck through the trees. He didn't ask any more questions until they got in the truck, when the car light turned on and full justice was brought to the large bruise on her left arm.  
"Holy shit Carly! What the hell happened?!" He looked over at her and the she responded, "I'm fine."  
"No Carly, don't say you're fine, because your not. Now you need to tell me how the hell that happened because I'm not starting this car until you do." 

She say back in her seat and her body quivered for a few seconds as she took a deep breath in, trying not to cry. "Jughead, please."  
He started to talk calmer, " Carly, tell me what happened."  
"Stop," she said quietly.  
"Carly-"  
"Stop! Don't make me, Jughead please," she pled. "Please just stop and drive or else Archie's going to know I'm gone, and he'll call Fred, he'll freak out, and I don't want to cause troubles." 

He had already started driving. The ride was silent, seeing as Fred's car wasn't in front of his house with ten police cars, she knew he wasn't back yet.  
She opened the passengers door and started to get out.  
"Wait," he said. She looked over at him. And wrote down something on a sticky note and gave it to her. "This is my number, please call me." He said. Carly nodded, she was about to shut the door but forgot to say something.  
"Please for the love of god, don't tell anyone about this, especially Archie, please," she asked. He nodded. 

She closed the car door and walked up to Archie's house. She set her backpack down at the door, grabbed a new set of clothes, and ran upstairs to shower. The last thing she should have done, but the first thing she wanted- needed- to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You just read that. I don't know what else to say on the subject besides that I'll try to put out another Chapter before the 23rd. I hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a comment to suggest, and tell me how you felt about this chapter.


	3. And Never Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie gets home from Pop's and Carly is trying to learn how to deal with what has happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I feel it was needed so I don't directly jump into this huge pile of events that is about to go down.

After spending hours with Betty, Ronnie, and Jughead at Pop's, everyone soon trailed off into the night. Archie figured he'd pick something up for his dad and Carly, so he waited a while longer for his take out.

As he walked in the door, he heard the shower running upstairs. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She gasped is fear, but he hadn't heard.  
"I got some take out from Pop's, it's downstairs," he yelled.  
She closed her eyes and let the water run on her body, she had heard Archie say something, but she didn't know what. So she had just responded with an "alright".

A few minutes later, she turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body. She wasn't prepared to look at herself in the mirror, so the steam helped cover up her shame on all reflections.

She came downstairs a moments later, wearing her sweatshirt and black leggings, which she wore to sleep in. Archie was leaned against the cupboard, texting his friends, laughing. Carly sat down at the counter, which hurt like hell, but she couldn't show it. She grabbed a few fries from the white "Pop's" bag. She wasn't that hungry, her stomach felt like it had been crushed. She didn't feel like she should swallow her food let alone keep it down.

"So, what did you do for the past six hours," he asked, still looking at his phone.  
Carly wiped the grease off of her hands and looked at him. "Not much."  
Archie didn't respond, he just laughed at something that one of his had friends texted him. Then the door swung open, and Fred came into the kitchen.  
"Hey guys," he said wile taking his jacket off and setting his keys down. Carly was finished eating her few friends and Fred dug into the bag, grabbing a burger. "So, how was your guys' day," he asked after swallowing a bite of his burger.

Archie put his phone down, and responded to Fred. "It was good." He said, and looked over at Carly. She looked up and over at him, to see them both awaiting an answer. "It was fine, I guess," she said trying to sound as if nothing had changed. "I'm gonna go to bed," she told them, wile standing up, not showing in her face how much it hurt. She grabbed her bag, and walked up the stairs, into the guest bedroom. She stayed up late that night. At first she just sat on the bed, knees in arms, then she had decided to go into her back and grab her sketchbook. She grabbed a pencil, and started making little marks on the paper, she continued her sketch of Sweetwater, trying her best to keep other images from the river from swarming into her brain. Before she knew it, it was a half hour past midnight. Tomorrow (today actually) was Saturday thankfully. She would not have to see that prick for the next two days.

She had gotten tired of drawing, which was very unusual for her. She grabbed her phone, debating texting Jughead, and telling him everything. She had decided she shouldn't get him involved anymore than he already was. So she had put her phone back on the night stand and got up.

She opened the door and walked downstairs, thinking everyone else was asleep.  
"How long?" She heard Fred's voice coming from the kitchen. She came down the stairs some more, and saw him on the phone. "4 months?" He sounded angry. "Yea Diana, I know." There was a pause, Carly listened. "You know about my cash flow problem, why can't she stay with Eric?"

Eric was Carly's father. Despite the many boyfriends her mother had acquired through the years, nothing could even compare to Eric. Diana and Eric were never married, but they were together for about five years after Carly was born. After the breakup, he moved to Pennsylvania, and usually called Carly every two months. The last time he called was about a week before her mom was sent to rehab. It had been about a month since then.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to see her?" He asked this with a quiet yell because he though Archie and I were both asleep. "Okay. Fine, bye." He said, but Carly had already went back to her room. After everything that had happened to her today and this, she had silently cried herself to sleep.

She woke up at eight the next morning, but stayed in her room all day. She mostly spent this time studying and drawing. Archie came into the bedroom to talk to her at about three.

"Hey, Carly." He said in a comforting voice. "Um, you haven't been downstairs today." He moved closer to the bed and sat down at the end, with Carly at the headboard. "Is there anything you want to talk about? I mean, you've been pretty quite since last night. I mean more than usual."  
"I'm good," she responded.  
"You sure?"  
"Yea."  
"Okay," he bag an to get up. "Oh by the way, Jughead's coming over for dinner tonight. You remember him right? From Pop's?"  
Her stomach twisted inside. She swallowed, "Yea."  
He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Carly sighed and leaned back. Two words came to her mind. "Well shit."

Later that evening, still sitting upstairs, she heard the front door open. She thought she needed to get up. She hadn't eaten all day and she was famished. She opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs, wearing jeans and her grey sweatshirt. As soon as the walked down the hallway, Jughead looked over at her, she ignored it, but it was inevitable that this wouldn't be an awkward situation. All night they kept exchanging looks, but no one else seemed to notice.

The only thought that continually circled her mind was that he had come over to tell Archie and Fred what had happened the night prior, but he never did. After dinner, she had went back into the guest bedroom while Archie and Jug watched a movie downstairs. She texted him as soon as she got up there.

**Why did u have to come here.**  
She waited for his response but it came seconds later.

**Arch and I had this planned 4 days. I can't just cancel.**

**R u going to tell him?**  
She became anxious for those few seconds before he responded.

**I don't even know what happened so on my side there really isn't much I can say to him.**  
She didn't know what to say, but he sent another message.  
**Carly, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me what happened, but the way it looked, you really should tell somebody.**

She didn't respond, but he didn't expect her to either. She fell asleep fairly quickly. She was so tired from all these thoughts that circled in an infinite spiral. She just wanted to sleep, and never wake up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as there wasn't much going on in this chapter, I'll be posting the next one in a few hours.


	4. If a Lonely Girl Screamed in the Woods, Would Anybody Hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. In this chapter, Carly faces challenges that no one should ever have to face. Graphic depictions of self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Trigger Warning. This was once again, a very difcult chapter for me to write, but I hope it payed off.

"Chuck, please!" She cried out. "Stop please!" Then came that sickening smirk once again appeared on his face, replaying in her brain for hours on end. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. She was shaking underneath his body. She screamed as load as she could, yet nothing came out of chapped lips. No one could hear anything.

She lied on her bed, her eyelids shut tight. She was warm, sweat dripping from every inch of her body. She lets out a cries as if she's suffocating. Finally, she gasps awake, sitting up in the bed. She gives herself a minute to catch her breath, then grabs her phone off the night stand. It's three am. She knows she wouldn't be able to sleep now, and after that, she doesn't want to.

She grabs a fresh set of clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower. At first she avoids the mirror above the sink. After removing all her clothes, she finally decides to face her reflection in the mirror. She turns, except for the bruises on her arm and shoulder, she looks no different to anybody else, but she knows what happened. She knows how a once wholesome and innocent girl turned south. She scrambles to put her clothes back on, then looks back.  
Her hands clench the sides of the sink and she stares into her own eyes in the mirror. Tears start to effect her vision. She looks down, and turns on the sink. She cups her hands, emerging her face in water, and looks back at her reflection, her lips begin to quiver. She looks back down at the sink, runs her eyes with water, trying to unsee everything from the past two days.

_Why can I wake up. Come on Carly, just wake up, your asleep. This is all a dream, your sleeping, nothing happened, your fine. Please God let me wake up. Please. Please... Please._

She looks back up at the mirror, at herself.

_Why? Why me. Why do I have to go through this. Why do I have to feel this. Why can't I just stop. I just want to stop this. I want to stop the hurt. What's the point anymore. There is none. There is no point to any of this._

Carly rolls up her sleeves, and starts rummaging around the bathroom. Then finds the one object that might just cut the hurt out of her.   
She looks at her bused left arm, holding the blade in her hand. She moves it down towards her wrist, and begins to apply pressure.

Her hand shakes, and the blade is pressed against her black and blue skin. The blade pierces her skin, she almost gasps in pain, but holds back the noise.

The stinging is the worst part. She begins to bring the blade closer to her body, but it hurt so much. She brings the blade up, and drops it, soon realizing what she had done. She shrieks quietly. Carly turns on the sink and rushes her arm underneath. The stinging had become unbearable.  
Still rinsing her wrist, she looks up.

_That's the cowards way out Carly. But you didn't even have strength to finish the job. You're weak, your worthless, and you know it too._

She looks back down at the cut, it's not big, but it's deep. The blood is still rushing fro her arm, but she knows it's not enough to had been a main artery. She rinses the blade and the sink, then puts it back where she found it.  
She turns the water off, and grabs a large amount of toilet paper, her clothes, and exited the bathroom. She used every last bit of hope she had left, hoping Archie or Fred wouldn't be awake.

She walked back into the guest bedroom, closed the door, and sat down on the bed. She folded the toilet paper and places it over her wrist, using scotch tape to hold it to her arm. She pulls her sweatshirt down and pulls out her copy of a Wrinkle in Time. She read it cover to cover once, then twice. She read until the usual time she was expected to wake up. Finally, it was nine am, she reapplied toilet paper, went into the bathroom, flushed the old homemade bandage, an went downstairs.

She knew better. She knew this wasn't normal, and that she had to do something. That she wouldn't be one of those girls on Tumblr that take pictures of their fully scared arms and say "you did this to me" be cause she knew, that this was her reckless doing.

When Carly got to the kitchen, Archie and Fred looked over at her. "I'm going out," she said.  
"Okay," Fred responded. "Be back by four."  
She nodded and walked out of the door. She knew exactly where she was going. The was going to see the one person she knew she could trust.

It took a while to walk there, but when she finally got to Sunny Side Trailer Park, she had to text Jughead.

**Which trailer is urs?**  
His response was immediate.

**What are you talking about. Are you here?**

**Yes**

Just then she saw Jughead come out from one of the trailers. She walked over.   
"What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." He opened the door and she walked in.  
Tears filled her eyes. "I need your help." Just as she finished saying that, she turned to see Betty, sitting on the couch, looking over at Jughead, who was only looking at the bloodstain on her sweatshirt that Carly hadn't noticed before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, sorry. In this chapter, Carly hurts herself, and when she goes to Jughead for help, Betty's there too. I'll try to post the next chapter today or tomorrow because I hate leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Comment down below your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions.


	5. Relating All Too Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly has to finally tell somebody what happened, and finds one of the last people she wants to get to know, but the first person she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be exciting for you guys who wanted to see Jughead's first reaction. Also, Carly relates all to well with one character.

"Carly, wait, please."   
By this time Carly was already out the door. She had come here for help from Jughead. She was barely prepared to talk to one person, let alone two, especially the one girl who tells Archie everything.

Jughead ran out after, not even thinking, he grabbed her left arm. She gasped. Not only because of what happened this morning, but because her arm was still tender from Chuck's firm grip.

Jughead immediately let go, but she was let ready holding it in pain. Betty was waiting at the door, watching. Carly looked up at Jughead. Like she said before, she wasn't going to be one of those girls who does the wrong thing when it comes to this case, so she went back in with Jughead.

They all say on the couch. Jughead lifted her sleeve, and untaped the homemade bandage. He stared at it for a minute, than bit his lip and looked up at her. Betty did too.   
"I just want to know why," he said. "Carly, why would you bring yourself to the point of hurting yourself."   
Carly looked up at him, "I can't do it." She almost cried but managed to keep the waterworks contained.  
"Do what." Jughead kept looking at her. "Carly... What happened that night."

Betty was too confused to even ask questions, so she just listened.  
Carly looked up at him, wiping a tear from her eye. Jughead's eyes were wide open, watching as her lips began to open, as if she were about to say something, but didn't.  
"Please Carly," Jughead said in a quiet and calming voice.

Carly looked down, tools shaky breath, tried her hardest not to cry, and looked up. "That night at Sweetwater, I... I tried," she started letting tears drizzle from her eyes. "I tried to get him off of me, I tried to tell him to stop. He just didn't-" she choked on her own words, trying so hard not to cry, her teeth were digging into her bottom lip.

Jughead stared at her, eyes wide open. "Carly..who."  
Carly was already crying and looking down. Then Betty finally said, "Jughead, don't push."   
His eyes went over to her, and he realized she had been right.

Once Carly was able to stop crying, she looked over at Betty, who for the past minute or so, had been looking at her. "You can't tell Archie," Carly said. "God knows what he'd do."  
Betty and Jughead both nodded, and then Jughead started talking again.  
"Carly," he looked back at her arm. "Why would you subject yourself to this."

She looked over at him, and then quickly put the tape back on, rolled down her sleeve, and got up. She started pacing in front of the couch.  
"Jughead, everything, it's just so overwhelming, I feel like I just can't take it.

"I know the feeling." Just then, quietly, but surely, Betty spoke. Both Jughead and Carly, looked at her. Jughead knew what she was about to say, but he was the only one who knew about Betty's problem.

"When you can't escape the darkness spiral that's inside you. Then everything starts to build up and you don't even realize what's happening, until you feel it." Then Betty held out her hands, which had crescent shaped scars on them.  
Carly stared at her hands, then back up, to see Betty looking down, and Jughead looking at Betty.

Carly sat down on the couch again, shook, but relieved that she wasn't alone, or at least as alone as she thought she was.

After a few moment of silence, then again, the question emerged from Jughead's mouth. "Carly, who did this." This time he said this, there was a mixture of worry, comfort, and anger in his voice.  
Carly looked up. She opened her mouth about to say something, but just as the first noise came out, there was a knock on the door, and everyone turned. Jughead got up and opened the door. And there, stood a raven haired girl in her hooded cape.

"Is Betty here?" Veronica sounded worried, but Betty heard, got up, and walked to the door before anyone could say anything. In a flash, they were gone. Betty knew that look on Veronica's face and knew something was up. She already knew she wasn't supposed to be at the trailer anyways, that talking one on one would be easier in a personal conversation. She trusted Jughead. Especially because she was fourteen, and much smaller than him. Also, this wasn't just another girl. This was Archie's cousin, which at this point in Archie's and Jughead's relationship, makes her his too.

After she left, Jughead sat back down on the couch with Carly.  
"Carly, you have to tell me who did this to you. Please."  
"Jughead-"  
"Carly, this guy _raped_ you, you can't just not say anything." That word sent shivers down her spine, she didn't want to face the music yet. But he was right, so she figured she might as well just say it.

"Chuck."

Jughead swallowed, he felt like he was going to choke. You could see the fury in his eyes, and Carly could tell, that he and Chuck have had more than a disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will take in a full description of the next day at school, as well as a darker side to Jughead. Now for what happened with Veronica, I have an idea for what this could be for, and I most likely will start another fanfic of it, but, I'm focased on a bit too much right now, and I will consider it more when I finish this one. But I might hint some details in upcoming Chapters with her. Now, if you guys like this, please comment and suggest what you want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, a cliffhanger. Sorry. The next chapter will be more exciting. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
